When It Was Me
by TeenageFantasy
Summary: At the end of Camp Mitchie and Shane lost contact. When Mitchie goes back for her second year excited to see Shane and maybe make them official she finds out that during the year he had gotten a girlfriend Lexi. What will happen? Smitchie/Shexi
1. Lexi Happend

When It was me Chapter 1- The Song

Mitchie walked in the camp entrance and laughed as she saw Caytlin hop excitedly over to her. It was Mitchie's second year at Camp Rock and she couldn't wait for Shane to get there.

"Still looking for your hubby I see?" Caytlin laughed.

"No. Ok yes! I haven't talked to him since last year. Im just hoping this year, we can spend more time together and now that me and Tess are friends there is no chance of drama" Mitchie sighed annoyed "Oh I hope I didn't just jinx that"

Caytlin smiled " Well I see a limo the only other person to have a limo is Tess and she's already here so it must be Shane, Jay, and _Nate_" Caytlin smiled wide as she saw Nate get out.

"Oh there's Jason!" Ella said smiling wider.

"Oh and there's your jerky pop star" Caytlin whispered in Mitchie's ear.

Mitchie smiled wide but it dropped when she saw a hand grasp Shane's it had pink nail polish on it. The girl stepped out. She had green eyes, she looked about 5'5, she had long dark brown hair going down her back. She has glistening white teeth and she was about Mitchie's size in weight form. She smiled as Shane rapped his arm around her.

Caytlin knew right then what Mitchie was ready to do…_**Run.**_

"MITCHIE!" Jason ran and hugged her close. "I've missed you so much! It hasn't been the same just hugging those three" He sighed.

"Yeah it hasn't been" Nate said hugging Mitchie after kissing Caytlin.

"Wait is this a little like de ja vu to me or is do you guys feel it to?" Jason asked Nate and Shane.

They rolled their eyes.

"Hey Mitch." Shane said smiling.

"Hi." Mitchie said in a fake happy tone.

"This is Lexi" He said smiling down at her.

"I've heard so much about all of you" Lexi said smiling.

"Cool!" All of the girls said with fake smiles. They did not like this Lexi person right now. Seeing as she was the reason Mitchie's heart was breaking.

"Well this is Ella, Peggy, Tess, Lola, Caytlin, and Mitchie" Shane pointed.

"Nice to meet all of you. I've mostly heard of Caytlin around the house" Lexi nodded towards Nate.

Nate blushed and Caytlin laughed.

"Well I would love to stay and talk but I um, have to help my mom with the kicthen bye!" Mitchie ran off.

"Still mom's little helper." Shane laughed and walked off with Lexi towards his cabin.

Nate sighed in relief. "Okay I miss Mitchie! Lexi is such a girlie girl. Mitchie was fun to play video games with and play the guitar with"

"Yeah. And last year Mitchie gave me the perfect bird house but my little brother wrecked it but when Lexi came she gave me a new one personally made by her. It looked like crap. I couldn't even fit my pinkie in the hole she made!" Jason pouted.

"Yeah and Mitchie's mom told her to hang out and catch up the whole day and to stay out of the kicthen so I doubt that's where she really went" Caytlin said.

"Well I feel sorry for you guys" Peggy started to Nate and Jason "You have to share a cabin with her"

"No we don't thankfully" Nate said.

"Then where is she staying?" Tess asked.

"Umm…Caytlin and Mitchie's cabin" Jason scratched the back of his neck.

"WHAT!? Out of all the cabin's our's!? You know Mitchie wont be able to handle that!" Caytlin rubbed her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Im sorry" Nate said.

"It's fine. Now if you excuse me I have the horrible job of telling my best friend some news that will make her day even more ruined than before" Caytlin got her bag and walked up the hill to her cabin.

"I cant believe this" Peggy said.

"Me either" Ella started "What cant we believe?" Ella asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes "Come on Ella"

With Mitchie.

Mitchie was by the lake. With her guitar. She was on the edge of the dock. Literally. And she started singing.

_Ooh, noYeah, yeah_

_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"Long brown hair all down her backCadillac truckSo the hell whatWhat's so special about thatShe used to model, she's done some actingSo she weighs buck of 5So I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like_

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm notOoh, ooh, I just want everything she's gotOoh, ooh, you look at her so amazedI remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)What makes her just everything that I can never beWhat makes her your every dream and fantasyBecause I can't remember when it was me_

_And now you don't feel the sameI remember you would shiver every time I said your nameYou said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyesNow you don't care I'm aliveHow did we let the fire die_

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm notOoh, ooh, I just want everything she's gotOoh, ooh, you look at her so amazedI remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

_What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)What makes her just everything that I can never beWhat makes her your every dream and fantasyBecause I can't remember when it was meThat made you smileThat made you laughEven if it makes you happier than you have ever been, oh meThat was your world (me)Your kind of girlNothing about me has changedThat's why I'm here wonderingWhat makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)What makes her just everything that I can never beWhat makes her your every dream and fantasyBecause I can't remember when it was meWhat makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)What makes her just everything that I can never beWhat makes her your every dream and fantasyBecause I can't remember when it was meWhen it was meWhen it was meWhen it was me_

It started raining. And Mitchie heard Thunder . She stood up. Then lighting flashed making Mitchie jump and loose her balance which made her fall in the lake. Mitchie panicked something you should never do in this situation but she couldn't help it. She started swallowing water and she jumped out of the water long enough to scream. Then she fell back into the water and her jean pants got caught onto something making her not able to swim up. She closed her eyes and even though she was underwater she could feel the tears stream down her face. Since she had tugged at her pants leg it ripped and she floated to the surface.

With Connect 3.

Caytlin walked into their cabin frantically. "I cant find Mitchie, she's nowhere! Its storming she could get hurt" Caytlin was crying.

They heard a loud scream (Mitchie's)

All the boys jumped up and so did Lexi. Nate and Jason ran out. Caytlin ran but stopped in the doorway and turned around. She saw Lexi with a worried look and Shane comforting her.

"Shane what if she's not ok? I mean I know I don't know her but she seems like a sweet girl" Lexi cried.

"Its gunna be ok!" Shane sat there and held Lexi.

Caytlin ran out slamming the door.

They ran to the lake.

Jason stopped in his tracks and cried "Mitchie" He whispered.

Nate didn't hesitate. He ran and jumped into the water and so did Caytlin. Jason helped them pull her onto the dock.

"MITCHIE!?" Jason was calling her soaked from the rain.

Mitchie was having flashbacks.

"_Shane stop!" She laughed._

"_Hey it's a canoe your suppost to have fun!" Shane said rocking the canoe faster._

"_We're gunna fall in the water!" Mitchie laughed._

"_uh oh im loosing control" He was smirking._

"_Shane Grey if you tip this can-" The canoe flipped over. They looked at each other underwater and then swam to the surface._

"_Jerk" Mitchie laughed._

"_I thought you understood it was apart of my image?" he said._

"_Ok, ok" She laughed and swam over to the canoe._

_Shane swam over. "Mitch?" He said._

"_Yeah?" Shane's lips pressed on hers._

Mitchie coughed up water.

"Oh thank god!" Caytlin hugged Mitchie.

"Mitchie are you ok?" Nate asked.

Mitchie looked around to see Shane no where in sight.

Caytlin sighed "He's with Lexi."

"Mitchie-" Jason started.

"No need Jason…thanks for saving me" Mitchie hugged him and then stood trying to get her balance by holding onto him.

"We should get you back to your cabin." Caytlin and Nate agreed.

"Ok" Mitchie was carried to the cabin.

All of the water in her eyes made her tired. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep (of course after she changed and got dry)

Lexi ran in. "Is she ok? What happened?"

"If you and Shane were there you would've known." Caytlin said laying in her bed.

"From all the stories Shane told me. Mitchie was such a happy girl ever since I've met her she's seemed sad. I wonder what happened?" Lexi said turning off the light.

Caytlin whispered under her breath "You happened"


	2. The Song

When It Was Me Chapter 2-

Just Business

Mitchie woke up the next morning and put some sweatpants on and a one of her mom's Harvard sweatshirts on over it. Then she grabbed her I-pod that she had gotten for her birthday sent from Shane. And ran outside and started running.

She started singing 'Breakaway' By Kelly Clarkson.

She didn't notice the girl running the other way.

She slammed into her and fell to the ground.

"OW!" The girl said.

"Sorry" Mitchie said rubbing her head.

"Its fine…oh Mitchie? I didn't know you were an early riser" Lexi smiled.

_There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me! _Mitchie thought "Umm…yeah! I started that last year" Mitchie faked a smile.

"Oh cool me too! We can run together!" Lexi stood up and put out her hand.

Mitchie ignored the hand and stood up. "No thanks I was hoping this run would help me feel better from last nights near death experience. But it didn't so im just gunna go lay down" Mitchie turned on her heel and walked away. She really went to the lake.

She saw Jason there with his guitar she smiled and walked over.

"Hey Guitar king" Mitchie smiled.

"Hey Mitch!" He said putting his guitar down and hugging her.

"So what were you just playing?" She asked.

"Oh um. Remember last year you asked me to play the music to go with the song you wrote. Well I finished it." He said sounding proud.

"WOW! That's great Jay! Can I hear it?" She asked.

"Only if you sing it."

"Sure" Mitchie smiled and they sat on a log. Jason started playing.

_Sentences of yours._

_Running throughout_

_My head._

_Searching for a chance_

_To catch my breath._

_A never ending dream._

_You'll become apart of_

_Me. Day or night dark_

_Or light you'll be._

_Searching for that thing_

_Called my shadow._

"I was right it was better when you sing it with the beat." Jason said.

"Why thank you!" Mitchie smiled. "We have to get Caytlin to recorded that for us." Mitchie laughed.

"Mitch? I have a question" Jason said putting his guitar down.

"Ok. Shoot" Mitchie said.

"Are you ok with this whole Lexi thing?" Jason asked.

"Truthfully? Yes" Mitchie lied.

"Look Mitchie im dumb but not as dumb as Shane. Im part enough to see that your completely in love with him. And the second you met Lexi your heart broke into a million pieces" Jason said.

Mitchie got teary "Was it that obvious?" Mitchie asked looking at her feet.

"Totally"

"Ok please don't go Tess on me Jay" Mitchie laughed.

"My bad." Jason said putting up his hands in defence.

"Well I should get back…Take a shower" Mitchie laughed.

"Yeah and me and the boys are gunna practice for Pajama jam." He said standing up.

"Ok see ya! Oh and Jay. Don't tell anyone about what I said ok?" Mitchie said walking backwards.

"Sure Safe with me is your secret" Jason said.

"You said that backwards but ok" Mitchie laughed and walked off.

That night at Pajama jam.

"Mitchie! Over here!" Tess said as she fixed her cuff on her bunny pajamas.

"Wow." Mitchie said laughing and walking up to Tess.

"Mitch you look better than me" Tess said spinning Mitchie around.

"Why thank you" Mitchie joked. "So where's Caytlin?"

"Right here." Mitchie turned around to see Caytlin in a silky black night gown that stop at knee length and she was in bunny slippers.

"Oh wow!" Mitchie hugged her. "You look great in pajamas!" Mitchie laughed.

"FUNNY!" Caytlin said. "So did you hear that Lexi is performing with the boys tonight?"

"nice." Mitchie said sarcastically.

"Umm more like yuck! I wanted to wear my baseball pajamas but your mother made me change!" Caytlin sighed.

"Well for a mom she has great taste!" Tess said drinking some fruit punch.

Nate walked over. Mitchie and Tess snuck away.

"May you dance with me?" Nate asked.

"Ok…corny, but Id love to!" Caytlin took his hand and walked onto the dance floor.

Mitchie and Tess watched as Ella and Peggy danced with there guys. Then Mitchie's eye caught Lexi and Shane dancing. Lexi had her arms around Shane's neck laughing. And Shane had his hands rested on her waist laughing too.

"Mitchie…umm is it ok if I dance with Edmund?" Tess asked worried to leave Mitchie alone.

"Of course go ahead!" Mitchie watched as they walked off.

Jason walked over. "Hey Mitchie! Alone?"

"Yeah." Mitchie sighed.

"Not for long. Come on lets get our boogie on!" Jason led Mitchie to the dance floor

"Uh…Jay, This is a slow song. Not something you can really boogie too." Mitchie laughed.

"Oh right. Um well I cant dance." Jason said sighing.

"Ugh your hopeless." Mitchie laughed. "Just when I go back you go forward when I go left you go left when you go right ill go right ok?" Mitchie asked.

"Ok." Jason started dancing "Hey this is fun"

"Yeah." Mitchie looked at Shane and Lexi as he turned her. And then placed his lips on hers.

"Umm. Jay. Im gunna go." Mitchie said getting teary.

"What!? We haven't even performe-" Jason followed Mitchie's teary eyes and saw Shane and Lexi kissing. "Oh…ok"

"Im sorry" Mitchie choked and ran out.

"What happened!?" Caytlin and Nate ran over.

"SHANE RUINS EVERYTHING ONCE AGAIN!" Jason whispered.

"He's a real jerk" Peggy said walking up.

"And its not like that man stealing Bitch is helping either" Ella said walking up.

Everyone stared at Ella they couldn't believe she knew such big words.

"Im gunna go check on her!" Caytlin said kissing Nick and walking past Shane and Lexi and perposally stepping on Shane's toe while she was at it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shane said.

"Oops my bad" Caytlin shrugged with a glare and then turned and walked out of the Cabin.

**With Mitchie**

Mitchie sat in her pajamas and with her eyeliner that she had forgotten to take off yesterday in the shower crying. She didn't care if she and her pajamas were getting soaked she just wanted to drown.

"Mitchie you in here?" Caytlin's voice came from outside the door.

Mitchie didn't answer.

"Mitchie? Open the do-" Caytlin noticed the door was unlocked and she opened it. "MITCHIE!" She ran over "Your soaked."

Mitchie just closed her eyes and sobbed.

"Ok Mitchie lets get you dry and then we're gunna talk ok?" Mitchie nodded.

After Mitchie was changed and dry she sat on her bed and Caytlin gave her some icecream.

"Ice cream?" Mitchie asked.

"While you were getting dressed I went and asked Connie for some."

"thanks" Mitchie smiled and looked down.

"Look Mitchie…I know this is really hard for you. Actually I cant even think of what your feeling right now. But I want you to know you can come to me at any time. I really am feeling offended that your turning to the lake and the shower instead of me" Caytlin joked.

Mitchie laughed a little. "Thanks C" Mitchie smiled.

"Now before little miss PERFECT gets back. Can you show me that song you wrote?"

"How did you know about the song?" Mitchie asked taking a bite.

"I heard you singing it when you were in the shower." Caytlin pointed out.

"Oh. Umm…sure" Mitchie picked up her guitar.

_I sit and wonder, why you would hurt me again._

_Why would you embarrass me in front of your friends._

_You wanted me to trust you, but look what you've done._

_We were doing so good and having so much fun._

_Ive done nothing to deserve this, nothing at all;_

_You built me up to take a long fall._

_My heart is broken and it still hasn't healed._

_Im devastated and hurt, I don't know how else to feel._

_It will take time to deal with this pain;_

_But with every loss there' s always a gain;_

_I loved you with every ounce of my heart;_

_Only to have you tear it apart._

_I have to forgive you for what you've done wrong;_

_God tells me that's the only way to move on;_

_But to forget ,is something I will never be able to do._

Mitchie ended in tears.

Caytlin walked over and hugged her.

Jason and Nate listened from behind the cabin and they shed a few tears.

"Why is Shane so stupid?" Nate asked. "He's more dumber than you"

"I know….HEY!" Jason said finally getting that comment.

--

**You guys are amazing I never thought this would get that many views! Thank you for all the great reviews you guys Rock!**

**-Destani**

**Ps. The song in the story was written by my mom. She has a book full of poems and this one sort of matched what in my vision how Mitchie was feeling I hope you enjoyed and If you want to write a review about the song full credit to my mom ****J**


	3. I dont know

When It Was Me

Chapter 3:

Don't Do This

Jason and Nate walked in the cabin they saw Shane and Lexi sitting at the table.

"Lexi leave" Nate said.

"What?"

"Leave!" Nate pointed to the door.

"Nate back off ok?" Shane said.

"No! We need to talk to you, So…Lexi, LEAVE!" Nate yelled.

Lexi jumped up startled and left.

"What!?" Shane yelled.

"Your and idiot!" Jason yelled.

"Look who's talking!" Shane said.

"Shane! He's right you are STUPID! But not just that…your stupid, your blind, and did I mention a jerk!" Nate yelled.

"Ok im confused."

"I don't like to metal! But this is a must! You're to blinded by love to see that this relationship is hurting other people!" Jason yelled.

Nate and Shane looked at Jason shocked.

"Umm…Jason?" Nate asked.

"Im gunna go cool off and maybe paint my birdhouse. I'll be back" Jason left.

"I think Jason said it all. So there's no need for me to say anything."

"Who am I hurting…give me one person"

"Mitchie" Nate said and left.

Shane stood there frozen. He then slowly sat down and thought about it. He was hurting Mitchie. He felt like he had just woken up from a long sleep.

The Next day in the lunch hall.

Mitchie and Caytlin where laughing while baking cookies.

"What's so funny girls?" Connie asked.

"I don't think Caytlin is doing this right!" Mitchie laughed.

"It's a shame. I know" Caytlin laughed.

"Oh well I'll finish them. You two go get some food."

"Ok." Mitchie kissed her mom's cheek and left with Caytlin to

The lunch hall.

"Hey Mitch Cay over here!" Barry said.

"So guys did you hear?" Tess said.

"No" Caytlin said.

"Lexi…is singing with Shane in final jam"

Mitchie looked down and put eggs in her mouth.

"Hey Guys!" Shane walked in and hugged Mitchie.

Mitchie was confused and slowly lifted her arms and hugged

Him back.

Caytlin looked at them with her mouth wide open. Shane

Whispered in Mitchie's ear. "I haven't forgotten you"

Mitchie realeased and looked at him teary. Shane just smiled

And looked back at her.

"Hey guys!" Nate, Jason, and Lexi came in.

Shane looked at Lexi and walked over to her. Nate and

Jason sat down looking at Mitchie. Mitchie inched a small

Smiled and went back to eating her food.

Shane was hugging Lexi. Lexi was facing Mitchie and saw

her smile. She was confused but smiled too.

After lunch in Caytlin's cabin.

"Ok what was that hug!? What happened!?" She said smiling.

"I don't know Caytlin. All he said was that he hasn't forgotten

About me. That was good to hear." Mitchie smiled.

"Woah wait a minute. He said that!?" Caytlin sat down with

huge smile.

"I know it shocked me too!" Mitchie said.

Caytlin laughed and put on her ROCKSTAR t-shirt.

"So you wanna go now?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure."

They walked outside to see people setting up for movie night.

"What's it tonight guys?" Mitchie asked walking up to brown.

"Oh hello love! Tonight its gunna be a real fright night. We're

Watching…Childs Play." He said.

"Wow! that's my fave!" Caytlin said.

"Not minds. Im horrified" Mitchie said.

"Yeah that's where I come in!" Ella says. "Im scared already

And I need a friend to scream with so I don't look like a dork

Ok?"

"Sure!" Mitchie said "Have fun holding onto Nate" Mitchie

Giggled.

The movie had started and the whole time Mitchie couldn't

Stop looking at Shane and Lexi. What if he actually was

more happier with her? What if it really over. What if when he

Had said he hadn't forgotten her it was just telling her that

She would always be his first love but he had moved on. That

Brought tears to her eyes. She sighed and looked down.

When the movie was over everyone stood and she bumped

into someone. She jumped and looked up.

"Im so sorry" She said.

"Its fine" Lexi said. "Excuse me" Lexi walked off to get a

Towel. When she had bumped into Mitchie her soda spilled

all over her.

"Sorry" Mitchie said to Shane.

"Its ok. I didn't like that shirt anyways." He laughed.

Caytlin and Nate looked back and fourth from Mitchie and

Shane with their mouths drop. Were they flirting!?

"Uh. Shane lets go." Nate dragged him off.

"What the heck I was talking" Shane yelled.

"You were flirting! And I had to pull you away before Lexi

Showed up and you broke another girls heart!" Nate said.

"Flirting? No matter what I do I always mess up. I mean I

Make Lexi happy but break Mitchie's heart. And then when

I try to make things right with Mitchie I almost break Lexi' s

Heart." Shane sighed.

"Then maybe you should…" Nate said.

"What?"

"Im just saying. Maybe you should dump Lexi, Nicely and

Then…just stay friends with Mitchie and Lexi. That way

There's no way anyone could get hurt"

"If I break up with Lexi, I'll be hurting her!" Shane yelled.

"Your breaking up with me?" A voice cracked out.

"Oh no" Shane said and turned around to a teary Lexi "Lexi"

Lexi ran off.

"Well that's a way to break up with a girl" Nate shrugged.

Shane glared at him and walked off.

--

Mitchie's POV.

Me and Caytlin almost fell when Lexi ran past us and into the

Cabin. We ran after her. And even though I was not fond of

This girl, I was wondering if she was with Shane she should

Never be crying like that. Me and Caytlin ran in to see her

Throwing stuff in a suitcase.

"What are you doing!?" Caytlin asked.

"Im leaving! There's nothing for me here!" Lexi sniffed.

"What happened?" I said.

"Shane broke up with me!" Lexi through another shirt in the

Suitcase and then ripped off the necklace on her neck. I

Guess it was from Shane. Then she fell to the floor crying.

I felt like I was looking at myself the day Shane told me he

Was dating Lexi. I had done the same exact thing. But

Caytlin talked me out of it. And even though one side of me

Wanted Lexi to leave my heart wouldn't let me be so cruel. I

Walked over to Lexi more like dragged myself but I got on

My knees.

"Look Lexi. There is something for you here. There's music.

And your friends. Don't let some STUPID boy ruin all of that

Ok? He lost a great girl." I thought to myself. _Did I just say _

_That? Ok I deserve an award for my great acting skills._

Caytlin had her mouth open. I laughed.

"Come on Lexi." I helped Lexi up and then tapped Caytlin

On the face.

"What!?" Caytlin said coming back to reality.

"Me you and Lexi are going to dinner…" I said.

Lexi smiled thankfully at me and I forced a smile back. We

had To drag a wide open mouthed Caytlin out of the cabin.

We walked in the dinner hall and sat a table. I sat next to Lexi

Nate and everyone else looked at me weird.

"What?" I asked.

Nate gave me the 'why are you sitting with her look'

I just shrugged and got up to get food. I saw Shane there.

"So you broke another girls heart huh? I swear your gunna

Be in the world record book for that." I said a little harshly.

All of my feelings were starting to come out but I was

Trying to keep them in the last thing I need is an out-

Burst.

"What ever Mitchie" He said getting a drink.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the table.

Caytlin gave me the 'are you ok?' look and I

Just nodded. Even though the truth was…I

Didn't know.

**Hey guys So sorry it took forever to get out but I've been making plans for a recording studio date so that has me pretty much booked lol. Much love and thank you for all the reviews and the next one will be out sooner than you think.**

**Xoxo Destani**

**Ps. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEMI LOVATO!**


	4. What If?

When It Was Me

Chapter 4

I sat there and for the first time in a while I was actually having fun. Shane wasn't around and I was having fun. But then the door opened. Then that bad mood came back. What the hell snap out of it!

Thankfully the dismiss thing went off I was the first one out I think. I had hip-hop next. I walked in the class and saw Caytlin and the gang and walked over.

"Hey guys" I smiled.

"Hey"

"What's the long face for?"

"Um…" Peggy nodded her head to the corner. I saw Shane and Lexi making up and then kissing. I just whipped my head around.

"Un-believable" I whispered to them.

"Ya think" Caytlin rolled her eyes at Shane and sighed.

"Alright guys so as this summer has being going I can admit and I bet all of you can too. This has been…pretty awesome." He laughed.

"So Im gunna have just a celebrate day. For free styling, singing, and anything in between alright so make a circle and then ill turn on some music and we'll get this started!" Shane walked over and pressed play.

Caytlin walked in and did a dance with Barry. Then Peggy and Ella just giggled and went wild. Then Tess and Sander. Then everyone had gone except me and Lexi. I was gunna partner with her but Shane stepped in and danced with her. I snuck out.

"Ok so who's next…where's Mitchie?"

Everyone shrugged.

Shane turned to the door and saw it close.

"Excuse me" Shane said walking out. He walked out and the first thing he thought was _dang that girl walks fast_

He stopped when he heard talking.

"I haven't even told anyone Im moving to California and im never coming back to Camp Rock. Not even Shane, Not like he would care. And my dream is coming true im performing live but what's holding me back is if I do this I wont see Shane…ever. And its like im stuck between both ways. Im just so confused Jason"

"Im sorry Mitchie. Maybe you not being with Shane was meant to be" Jason said hugging her before she released.

"Your right Jason. Im gunna say my goodbyes to everyone" Mitchie sniffed and stood up and walked to her cabin. Shane followed. She jumped when she heard the cabin door shut. She turned around and saw him.

"Why didn't you tell me your leaving" Shane had teary eyes.

"Shane"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE YOUR TOO BUSY WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND. YOU WOULD'NT CARE!"

"If that's the type of guy you think I am then-"

"But that is the type of guy you are Shane. Look maybe me moving and living my dream and forgetting all about you is for the better. Then I wont be in pain any more. I mean we promised to always be together and look where we are" Mitchie sighed and took his hands. "Listen"

Maybe this was meant to be

Maybe now it should be me

Been dreamin' of this forever

But I'm feelin' so confused...Yeah

It's hard to see what's right Between you and I

And I don't know what to do

Oh we'd stay together always is the promise we made

But suddenly it's not so clear

And I'm being pulled both ways

And it's breaking my heart, tearin' me apart It's impossible to choose

What if I don't try What if I do

Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me If I win what would I lose

How could I learn to live wondering...What If?

**Shane was in tears and Mitchie cried harder but kept singing.**

Things would never be the same, oh no

Maybe that's the price of fame

Been waitin' for this forever

It's close enough for me to touch

But if I don't go for it, I might always regret

But is it worth us breaking up

Oh we'd stay together always is the promise we made

But suddenly it's not so clear

And I don't know what to say

And it's breaking my heart, tearin' me apart It's impossible to choose

What if I don't try What if I do

Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me

If I win what would I lose

How could I learn to live wondering...What If?

What If I would have tried

I could shine, even fly I don't wanna realize after it's too late

And see it all pass me by If I do,

if I don't Will I ever really know What the future could hold

before it slips away Could be the chance of a lifetime

And it's breaking my heart, tearin' me apart It's impossible to choose

What if I don't try What if I do

Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me

If I win what would I lose

How could I learn to live wondering...What If?

**Mitchie grabbed her suitcase and heard a honk. She kissed Shane's cheek and walked to the door Shane grabbed her hand and she turned and sang the last verse.**

I never want to say...What if?

**Mitchie walked out in tears in got in the car. Caytlin, Peggy, Ella, Tess, Nate, Lexi , and Jason walked up the hill and saw Mitchie run out in tears and get in a car. They looked a Shane.**

"WHAT DID YOU DO SHANE!?" Caytlin yelled.

"I lost her" Shane said.

"you still loved her didn't you" Lexi asked.

"Im sorry Lexi"

"It's fine" Lexi looked down.

"Why did she leave?"

"She's going to CA to live her dream. She had this offer since last year but she turned it down for me. Now that she saw I was with Lexi she left" Shane cried.

Caytlin came out with a huge backpack some sneakers, and a water bottle.

"What are you doing?"

"Im running to the airport!"

"Or we could ask Connie for the truck" Tess shrugged.

"Yeah I like that Idea" Caytlin dropped her bags and ran to the kicthen.

**So did you guys like this Chapter? The next one will be out later than usual cause I start school in 2 days so I have to do some last minute things ok? Please understand thanks!**

**Xoxo **


	5. Better?

When It Was Me

Chapter 5:

Better?

"Woah! Caytlin slow down!" Shane said holding onto the headboard.

"Oh shut up wimp!" Caytlin said turning a sharp corner fast.

"WE'RE GUNNA DIE!!" Everyone screamed.

Caytlin paralleled parked, Making everyone slam into each other.

"Wow that was a rush right guys!?…guys?" Caytlin asked.

Everyone slowly came up. Shane's jacket had fell off and his hair was wild. Nate's bush was everywhere and his pants were twisted. Jason hair was crazy and his sunglasses broke. Ella, Tess, and Peggy blew their hair out of their faces. Then they all glared at Caytlin.

"I would yell at you but I have to go" Shane fixed himself and jumped out of the catering truck. He then looked at Lexi.

"Go get her" She smiled encouragingly.

Shane ran into the airport and saw Mitchie handing in her ticket.

Shane started singing.

_you're the voice I hear_

_Inside My head the _

_Reason that im singing_

_I need to find you._

_I gotta find you._

_You're the missing_

_Piece I need the song_

_Inside of me I need to _

_Find you_

_I gotta find you._

_Oh yeah._

Mitchie turned around slowly and looked at him.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitchie." He walked up to her. "Look. I was stupid I should of thought of the one before the one I thought I was in love with. I love you with all of my heart. I don't want this to be over. And if that means waiting for you to get off tour or take 4 years to try and take a vacation from all the madness and fans that will Love you…then im willing to do that. Look to make things short. I love you and I know you do too. Please Mitchie, Take me back" Shane looked at her with teary eyes.

"Um can you give me one second?" Mitchie walked over to Shane.

"I don't know what to say" She said and looked at Shane.

"A yes I'll take you back Shane would be nice" He laughed with tears.

Mitchie looked down. "I don't think I can forgive you" Shane looked at her with teary eyes and let a few fall then he looked down.

"But im gunna try" Mitchie said smiling.

Shane looked up with a smile. Mitchie jumped on him and hugged him.

Shane then kissed her passionately.

The gang ran in. Nate slid on his shoes. Everyone stopped and looked at Shane and Mitchie and then cheered. Mitchie and Shane looked at their friends and laughed.

"Well you gotta go?" Shane asked.

"Nope"

"Mitchie-"

"There'll be other chances. Your more important to me then some stupid audition" Mitchie laughed.

"Really?" Shane asked.

"Really and truly" Mitchie giggled.

"Well then may I have the pleasure of walking you back to the truck?" He asked.

"Yes you may" Mitchie giggled and locked arms with Shane and they walked over to their friends.

They went into a big group huge and then walked to the truck. Caytlin walked to the drivers side and then Shane stopped her.

"I think I'll drive" Shane said.

"Right" Caytlin handed him the keys and walked over to the backseat.

When they got back to Camp Rock. Brown let them have a movie night in Shane's cabin.

"OMG! Who the heck spends their whole prom upstairs in the hotel room!?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know but I wouldn't" Peggy said.

"What is this movie called again?" Mitchie asked.

"Prom Night. But like that wasn't obvious" Caytlin laughed pointing to people dancing.

Mitchie laughed. Shane's phone rang and her stood and walked into a room. Mitchie excused herself and followed.

"Shane?"

"You can't be serious?" Shane said. "I cant…please, no of course I don't! Fine!" Shane slammed his phone and put his face in his hands.

"You ok?" Mitchie asked.

"No" Shane mumbled.

"And that's because?"

"Connect three's manager decided to book us a tour without asking. We're supposed to be on a plane tomorrow." Shane said

Mitchie felt tears in her eyes. "We just got together and your leaving?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitchie im so sorry" Shane said.

"No it's fine you have a career your committed to it" Mitchie looked down.

"Im also committed to us" Shane said and rapped his arms around Mitchie putting his forehead on hers.

"That's why you and Caytlin…are coming on tour with us."

"What?" Mitchie looked up shocked.

Shane smiled. "You and Caytlin are our opening act"

Mitchie screamed excitedly. The gang ran in.

"What is it!?" Caytlin asked.

"WE'RE GOING ON TOUR!" Mitchie squealed.

Caytlin screamed with Mitchie.

"Ok I lost an eardrum nobody move" Jason got on his knees and started searching the ground.

Nate looked at him weirdly and then spoke. "PERFECT!" He looked at Caytlin and hugged her.

"Well when are you guys leaving" Peggy asked happy for her friends.

"Tomorrow" Shane said.

"Damn" Tess said "Im gunna miss you guys so much!" Tess poked out her bottom lip.

Everyone looked at her seriously and then busted out laughing.

"What?"

Everyone just shook their heads and held in laughter.

"Seriously you guys. The tour will last the whole summer. And then after that I have to wait a whole other year to see you again. Come on." Tess said.

"She has a point" Ella said.

"Thank you" Tess said.

"No seriously you have a thorn point in your hair." Ella took it out. Everyone laughed and smiled.

"Ok well we should get some sleep. We'll only have awhile tomorrow to spend together, Which means getting up early" Mitchie said pointing out.

"Right" Everyone hugged each other and walked out. Mitchie was the last to the door.

"Hey" Shane pulled her into a kiss.

Mitchie giggled and kissed him back.

"I gotta go" Mitchie walked out.

Shane smiled and walked in his room.

Later that night.

Mitchie was still awake. She was shivering. She saw a blue light in the side of her eye. She looked and saw Shane with glasses on and a blue light onto a book. She was shocked. Shane Grey reading? She put on some shoes and walked over to his Cabin. She tapped on his window. He walked over.

"Mitchie hey" Shane said.

"Hey Shane" Mitchie giggled.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Nope. I was cold."

Shane put out his hand and helped her get through his window. They laid down in his bed and Shane rapped his arms around her. "Warm?"

Mitchie nodded and soon fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. Shane soon fell asleep after.


	6. Wiped Out

When It Was Me

Chapter 6:

Wake Up.

I was awoken by Shane. He kissed me softly and I felt a whole chill through my body. My eyes opened slowly and I smiled.

"Hey handsome" I said.

"Hey beautiful" Shane laughed. "Now come on. We have time to eat one last of your mom's amazing meals and then we're off" Shane said

"Ok" I stood and got up. Then we walked to the lunch hall. Caytlin walked over.

"Shane can I borrow her thanks" Caytlin yanked me in a corner. "I know you were with Shane that's obvious but I want details"

"Nothing Happened Caytlin" I showed her my 'True Love Waits' Necklace.

"Oh…too bad, I love details" Caytlin laughed and walked back over.

"What was that about?" Shane asked me while I sat down.

"Caytlin's a perve" I said looking at Caytlin.

Caytlin shrugged and laughed.

"So what are you gunna be doing for you act Mitch?" Nate asked.

"It's a secret" Mitchie blushed.

"Ugh! That's what Caytlin said!" Nate slouched and started eating again. I just laughed.

"Ok So we'll leave right after we get dressed." Shane said.

"And I say goodbye to my mom" Mitchie said.

"Of course" Shane kissed me.

"Ugh get a room" Jason said.

"Hey Jason" I started he looked at me and I flicked him in the head.

"Ouch!" He flicked me back.

"Ouch!" I giggled and looked at Tess and Barry shouting in a corner. "Woah" I said.

Everyone followed my eyes.

"What's up with them?" I asked.

"they always fight about something" Caytlin said.

"Are they a couple?" Shane asked.

"Oh god no!" Me and Caytlin looked at each other and yelled 'jinx'

"Knock on wood!" Caytlin said.

"Dang it!" I stood up and went to get her a soda. Caytlin laughed.

I started walking back and looked out the window. A big jet landed right on the ground. My eyes widened.

"Shane?" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

" Are'nt those your parents?" I said shocked.

"Oh crap" Shane mumbled and stood up to walk to the door.

I followed and soon after so did Nate, Jason, and Caytlin.

"Hey mom, dad" Shane said in a fake happy voice.

"Darling how is my little boy" His mom kissed him and then wiped the lipstick off his cheek.

"Ugh!" He started smacking the spot trying to get it off.

"Hey son" His dad said and squeezed him to death.

"Ok…air" Shane said.

"Oh right" His dad let go. "So how are you?"

"Im great" Shane looked at me and smiled. I blushed.

"Oh who's this?" His mom asked.

"Uh. This is Mitchie. Mitchie this is my mom and Dad"

"Hi" I smiled the best I could but I was nervous.

"Oh…hello" His mom looked me up and down.

I pulled my hand back when she didn't shake it and stepped back a little.

"Um…Jennifer" His mom said.

Shane looked confused. "Who's-" He stopped when a blonde stepped out.

"Hey Shane!" She said. She looked like a rich B.I.C.T.H

"Hi Jennifer" Shane said in an annoyed tone.

"My dad said that he booked you a tour! Is'nt that Fantabulous! We can go together!" She said.

"Actually.." Shane said.

"I mean me as your opening act would be amazing and-"

"I have an opening act already Jennifer" Shane interrupted her.

"Who?" She said

He looked at me and put out his hand. I took it and walked forward.

She looked me up and down like his mother. They really weren't into

Me.

"Oh…excuse me" Jennifer took out her cell and walked away.

Caytlin snuck and followed her.

Caytlin's POV

I followed this girl and listened to her convo.

"DADDY! Shane said he got an opening act that wasn't me! How could you let him do this!?" She paused for his response.

"Well unless you want me to die I suggest you kick her out and put me in!" She pause again.

"Great thanks daddy!" She slammed her phone.

My eyes widened and I ran back quickly.

Mitchie's POV.

I saw Caytlin running faster than a bolt to me and Shane.

"She just kicked us out of the tour" Caytlin said out of breath.

"WHAT!?" The boys yelled.

Shane's parents looked satisfied.

The blonde walked over.

"Sorry Shane my daddy didn't understand that Mitchie was the act. I told him to let her do it but he just didn't listen" She lied.

Oh great another Old-Tess. I thought.

"No I heard you, you rich bitch! You told your father to kick me and Mitchie out and put you in!" Caytlin shouted.

"I did know such thing!" She lied again.

Caytlin stepped forward but we held her back.

"Besides im the opening act now Shane" She smiled.

I felt tears.

"Aww. Im sorry Mitchie, I guess this is a rich people thing" Everyone was out of the lunch hall and around us by now. They heard what she said. Everyone gasped.

I smiled and looked down and laughed. Then I looked up and punched her right in the face. I then backed up and smiled "Man that felt good" I laughed.

Shane smiled. His parents were shocked. Barry walked over and stood over Jennifer and laughed "You got knocked the FUCK OUT!" he laughed harder and ran off.

Jennifer sat up and held her nose. "OMG! My nose job is ruined!" She turned and got in the jet.

"Im very disappointed in you Shane!" His mom and dad got in the jet and it took off.

"Let's go pack" Shane smiled and walked off with Caytlin and the guys and I.

2 hours later at the airport.

"Put these on" Nate handed me and Caytlin sunglasses. "It'll save your eyes from the flashes" He laughed and we walked inside.

"SHANE OVER HERE!"

"Who is this girl Nate!?"

"Shane one photo please!"

"Jason is it true your dating someone!"

Me and Caytlin got on the plane quickly. With the help of security. Shane and the boys followed. Me and Shane were in a two seater and the other 3 were in a three seater. We all sat down and sighed.

"Is that what you go through babe?" I asked.

"Yeah. But it's fine we got used to it" Shane smiled.

"Well I don't know about you but im wiped out! I woke up early, watched a rich girl get punched and just almost got mulled by paparazzi im going to sleep" Caytlin rested her head on Nate's shoulder.

"Me too. How about you guy-" Nate was interrupted by a loud snore. We all looked at Jason and laughed. He was asleep snoring. "Correction im gunna try to get some sleep" Nate laughed and put his head back on the seat.

"Well how about you. You falling out on me too?" Shane asked.

"Nope." I laughed and kissed him.

"Good" He held my hand and then kissed it.

Soon we fell asleep together. I was smiling, excited for tomorrow.

**Thank you guys for all of the support the next one will be out later cause I have school tomorrow I love you all you rock!**

**Xoxo Destani**

**/dessyboo1997**


	7. Day Dream

When it was me

Chapter 7:

Clumsy

I woke up in a limo. I was surprised. I looked over and Caytlin and Nate laughing and Jason and Shane talking. I smiled and tapped Shane.

"Hey!" He smiled wide and kissed me.

"How did I get in here?" I asked.

"I carried you. You are so light" He smiled.

"Aw thanks!" I kissed him and then he rapped his arm around me.

"So we're going to the hotel and then we have a show at 10." Nate said.

"Ok…im excited, You guys are gunna love the song" Mitchie squealed

"Wow I've never seen anyone jump back from a sleep like yours in like ever" Caytlin laughed.

"How long is that?" Jason asked.

Caytlin stared at him "A really long time"

Jason nodded.

"Oh we must be here" Nate opened the door and held it for Caytlin and the rest of us. Camera's flashed everywhere. We ran in the hotel and into the elevator. I didn't get time to examine the hotel until I opened my room door. My mouth dropped.

"Zaga Omega!" I fell on the bed which made my hair fall on my face.

"This is so…COOL!" I laughed.

"I see your enjoying it" Shane came in from the connected room door.

"Ya think!?" I stood up. "Im totally living my dream all thanks to you" I smiled and kissed him. We then landed on the bed in a make out session.

"Guys- OMG!" Jason dropped his brush.

Me and Shane looked at him. "Hi" We both laughed.

"Um. Is this a bad time?"

Shane stood and pushed him out.

"So what do you wanna do?" He laughed.

"Um…SHOPPING!" I smiled.

"I should've seen that coming. Alright im gunna get my jacket and the gang and we'll go"

Mitchie nodded and put on her shoes.

3 hours later.

Shane and the guys walked in after Caytlin and Mitchie holding tons of bags.

"This is heavier than the weights my trainer gives me!" Shane whined.

"Oh hunny im sorry" Mitchie came over and took all the bags by one finger and sat them on the bed with no struggle. The boys looked at her in amazement.

"What?"

"How did you?" Nate asked.

"Im a girl who likes to shop do the math"

"What does math have to do with Shopping?" Jason asked.

"Jason did you go to school?" Caytlin asked.

"Hey!" he pouted.

"Guys…we have a problem…Its 9:30!" Shane yelled.

"WHAT!?"

Everyone ran out. I started searching for clothes.

Everyone ran in with their clothes on and shoes.

"Mitchie we have a dressing room there come on!"

We ran out and jumped in the limo. We then stopped and ran in the back door and into the dressing rooms. I changed into a black outfit with boots and a red jacket. Caytlin was in red in black too, and so were the boys. I felt so weird. It was almost time to walk on stage and Caytlin and me where talking.

"Ok are you ready?" She asked.

"More than ever…I cant believe im not nervous" I turned and then turned back with tears "Ok I admit im nervous!" I cried.

Shane came and kissed me passionately. I pulled back calm.

"I know a first show can be nervous so I wanted to calm you down."

"Boy did she need that" Caytlin laughed.

The boys walked onstage and then introduced us. Me and Caytlin walked onstage and hugged them. Then we were all alone the boys stood backstage looking at us behind the curtain.

/watch?vWSQbbmVrltU this as Mitchie's performance :)

I smiled and ran across the stage to thank everyone. But then I tripped and landed on my butt but then slammed my head. It hurt but I quickly stood and laughed. Then I bowed. I was a good sport about it. There would be a bruise.

After the whole concert.

"You were great Mitch!" Nate said.

"Thanks"

"Yeah you were" Shane kissed me.

I smiled. I then felt a little weak, and tired.

"Babe…you ok you look pale" Shane said worried.

"Im fine just tired." I said.

"You took a hard fall are you sure?" Caytlin asked.

"Yeah. Im just gunna go to bed" I kissed Shane and walked in my room. I felt so weak. How hard did I hit my head I mean damn. I walked in the bathroom and checked my pupils. They were smaller. I panicked that wasn't good I ran back in my room but felt weak again then All I remember was falling near the floor and blacking out.

Shane's POV.

I was worried. She did fall hard but not just that she fell hard on her head. I wanted her to get rest. She walked in the room. We sat there for awhile talking about Mitchie worrying, Then we heard a huge thump. I jump up and ran into the room. I saw Mitchie laying on the ground.

"MITCHIE!" I walked over and felt my foot get wet I lifted it and saw blood on the bottom. I almost fell over and then I bent down to Mitchie and put my hand under her head. Then I screamed "Somebody Call And Ambulance!"

**Im evil to end it like this but its time for me to go to sleep cause I have school tomorrow. 2****nd**** day lol love you guys big shout out to**

**Isabel you are my fave reivewer according to you and I thank all of you for all the reviews because I wouldn't enjoy writing without you so thank you I love you all!**

**Xoxo Destani**


	8. Dirty Little Secret

When It Was Me

Chapter 8:

Someone Wake Me Up

Shane's POV:

I woke up screaming. Mitchie jumped up too. She looked at me worried.

"Are you ok babe?" She hugged me.

I looked at her with tears and hugged her tightly.

"Shane…what's going on?" Mitchie asked twisting her fingers in my hair.

I just sat there hugging her my head on her stomach. I didn't let her go. That dream made me realize how short life is.

"Shane please say something…your scaring me"

I looked at her. "I dreamed that you were hurt really bad."

"How bad?" She asked.

"Like dead" I started getting teary again.

Mitchie looked at me with wide eyes. She then nodded and hugged me.

"Im not going anywhere ok?" She hugged me tightly.

I was worried Mitchie is the love of my life. If she was gone…I don't even wanna think about it.

"Ok" I answered. I felt like a kid who just asked their mom to sing to them after they had a nightmare.

I layed down and Mitchie rapped my arms around her and snuggled up to me.

I sighed in happiness and tried to get some appropriate sleep.

The Next Day.

Nobody's POV:

Caytlin and Nate were eating breakfeast. Mitchie and Shane were Sitting on the couch watching a movie, And Jason was playing his guitar in his room.

Shane was still worried about something happening to Mitchie. He had gotten real protective all of a sudden.

"Oh don't go in the closet…" Mitchie screamed.

Shane squeezed her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah it was just a killing scene" Mitchie laughed shrugging.

"Ok." Shane said worriedly.

Mitchie looked at him confused and then turned back to the screen.

The whole day Shane was being over protective Mitchie was really starting to get annoyed they were walking in the hotel room. More like Shane carrying Mitchie he didn't want her to step on something on break her leg or ankle.

"SHANE!" Mitchie yelled.

"Huh?" He asked.

"PUT ME DOWN! NOW!"

"no!"

"SHANE GREY IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN IM GOING TO KNOCK ALL OF THOSE PRECIOUS TEETH OUT OF YOUR MOUTH…SO PUT ME DOWN!" Mitchie yelled again.

Shane sat her down.

"What is your problem? Ever since this morning you've been over protective!"

"That dream I had freaked me out I don't want you getting hurt"

"I can go through everyday life without getting hurt"

"Well I don't wanna risk anything excuse me for being a protective boyfriend!"

"That's the problem! You've become TOO protective! Im tired of you always carrying me around or yanking me because somebody is walking on the other side of the sidewalk!" Mitchie screamed.

"Im sorry ok!? Life is just so short I don't want you getting hurt because that hurts me. And I don't wanna loose you because…I love you" Shane said his eyes glazed with tears. He looked down and put his hands in his pockets.

Jason broke the silence. "Im hungry"

Nate and Caytlin looked at Jason in a 'your seriously dumb' look. They all walked out pulling Jason along.

Mitchie walked up to Shane. "Listen. I love you too ok?…With all my heart, and im not going anywhere" Mitchie kissed him.

"I love you too" Shane rested his forehead on hers.

"It's 10:00 we got in late" Mitchie giggled.

"Oh man…" Shane picked her up and layed her down in the bed. He then layed down next to her. "Mitchie…"

"Yes?" Mitchie said.

"Are there any secrets between us?"

Mitchie eyes widened. "No"

"Are you sure?" Shane said noticing her body freeze.

_No. _"Yes im sure Shane" Mitchie lied.

Shane sighed and rolled over making his back face hers. Mitchie felt him release her and turned to him. She saw his back.

"Shane?"

"What?" He said in a harsh tone.

"Hey what's with the tone?"

"Your hiding something from me" Shane said again.

"No im not!" Mitchie lied.

"You know one of the most important things in an relationship is honesty!" Shane said. "What are you hiding!?"

"Nothing!"

Shane shook his head and stood up.

"Well lucky you. You get the whole bed to yourself. I'll be downstairs." Shane walked out.

Mitchie sighed and screamed in a pillow._ Why can't I just tell him. Ugh I feel so unprotected without him here. I cant sleep now great! Ugh!_

Mitchie turned the light off.

**For the next week Shane hasn't talked to Mitchie. Mitchie has been horrible. She keeps thinking if he told her that night that he loved her so much why is he hurting her like this. I mean she did think she deserved it for hiding something from him but if only he could understand.**

Mitchie walked around backstage looking for her vest. Caytlin handed it to her.

"Glacis"

"um…your welcome" Caytlin laughed.

Mitchie smiled. She was still sad. She looked as Shane walked on stage.

"This song is dedicated to a girl. She knows who she is" He looked at Mitchie.

_Let Me Know _

_That I've Done Wrong._

_When I've known this_

_All Along_

_I go around a month or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you._

_Tell Me all that you've thrown away._

_Find out games you don't wanna play._

_You are the only one that _

_Needs to know._

**Nate and Jason joined in.**

_I'll keep you my _

_Dirty Little Secret,_

_(dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell no one or else_

_You'll be _

_Just another regret_

_(Just another regret) _

_(I hope that you can keep it)_

_MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!_

**Shane glanced at Mitchie. Mitchie understood the song. It was about her keeping her secret from him. God knows she wants to tell him but she cant. She doesn't have the guts. He wouldn't even wanna be with her anymore.**

**Shane looked at her and shook his head and then began to sing.**

_When We Live _

_Such fragile lives_

_It's the best way_

_We survive._

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to WASTE my time with YOU._

_Tell Me all that _

_You've thrown away._

_Find out games you don't _

_Wanna play._

_You are the only one_

_That needs to know._

_Chorus._

_The Way she feels inside_

**Shane pointed at Mitchie without looking away from the crowd.**

_Those thoughts _

_I cant deny._

_These sleeping thoughts_

_Wont lie,_

_And all I've _

_TRIED TO HIDE!_

_Its eating me apart,_

_Trace this life out._

**Shane spoke while Jason played the guitar.**

"I wonder what your feeling inside babe. I thought true love wasn't suppost to hold any secrets…I guess in our relationship…we like to break the rules….COME ON!"

_I'll keep you my dirty _

_Little secret._

_Don't tell anyone_

_Or you'll be_

_Just another regret_

_I'LL KEEP YOU MY _

_DIRTY LITTLE SECRETTTT!_

_DON'T TELL ANYONE _

_OR YOU'LL BE JUST_

_ANOTHER REGRET._

_(I hope that you can keep it)_

_My Dirty little secret_

_My Dirty Little Secret_

_My Dirty Little Secret_

_Who Has To Know?_

_Who Has To Know?_

**They ended and Shane looked right at Mitchie. Mitchie thought to herself that its time. Without thinking she walked on stage and opened her mouth ready to speak.**

**--**

**Oh know looks like Mitchie is gunna tell everyone her secret! But the question is…what is the secret and how will it affect Smitchie? Find out in Chapter 9.**

**This series is soon coming to an end. **

**But their will be a sequel. Chapter 10 will be the last chapter.**

**Thank you for all of your support.**

**I love you all**

**Xoxo Destani**


	9. 4 hurtful words

When It Was Me

Chapter 9:

4 hurtful words

Mitchie walked on stage scared for what she was about to do. Little did she know she was onstage though.

"Shane-" She looked at Nate with wide eyes and then at Jason pointing to the crowd. Mitchie froze and ran off stage. _Shit I finally get the guts to tell him and I almost tell a whole crowd!?_ She thought running in her dressing room.

Shane soon knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie just looked down.

"What is it?"

Mitchie sat there and remembered that day.

"_Mitchie!" Jennifer glared._

_Mitchie was in the girls bathroom._

"_Look I don't like you at all. You've stolen Shane! And you stole my stage from me!" _

"_First off its not your stage its Shane, Nate, and Jason's stage! And Second I didn't steal Shane because he was never your's and we love each other._

_Jennifer Slapped Mitchie._

"_You better get your story straight and break up with Shane!"_

"_Why in the hell should I listen to you BITCH!?"_

"_Because…if you don't…I'll tell the whole world that Shane Grey is doing drugs…and then once it's out I'll tell Shane that you did it! And trust me I know how to blackmail people I've done it one two many times!" Jennifer smiled "Have fun!" She walked out._

_Mitchie sat on the ground and cried._

Mitchie looked up in tears. Shane wiped them.

"Don't touch me" Mitchie's heart was breaking as she tried her best to put on an act to be mad at Shane.

Shane although was shocked and slowly pulled his hand back.

"Mitch?"

"Don't fucking call me Mitch! My name is Mitchie" Mitchie was drowning in her tears on the inside.

"What?" Shane asked confused.

"You wanna know the secret!? I wanna break up with you!" Mitchie stopped breathing for a second as she took in what she had just did.

Shane sat there shocked. He slowly stood in tears and backed up slowly to the door. He then turned the knob and ran out of the room.

Mitchie screamed and ran in the bathroom. She sat on the floor and cried. She hated Jennifer. But she did it for Shane…if she hadn't Shane would be ruined.

There was a knock on the door.

"Mitchie?" Caytlin asked.

"Go away!"

"No. Not until you let us in!" Caytlin said.

"Us?"

"Hey Mitch!" Jason said in an happy tone.

"Shut up Jason!" Nate mumbled.

"Hey its not my fault you didn't say hi"

"its not exactly the right time to be happy and say 'hi' that's why dumb ass" Nate said.

"Guys! Shut up!" Caytlin sighed angrily "Mitchie open the door! Or else I'll get Nate to ram it down!"

"Yeah! Wait what?" Nate asked.

Mitchie slowly opened the door.

Caytlin hugged her tightly. Nate and Jason were the next to hug her.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I've never seen Shane cry like that in like…Never" Nate said.

"Jennifer." Mitchie whispered.

"Enough said" Nate said.

"what did she do?" Caytlin asked anger clearly in her voice.

"She told me to break up with Shane or else she would tell the tabloids that he was doing drugs and then blackmail me by saying I did it. I didn't want Shane to go through that I definitely didn't want him thinking I did it!" Mitchie cried. "But it looks like this doesn't make it any better"

"That bitch better stay far away from this city. She does not wanna pass by me in the daylight." Caytlin growled.

"Calm down Cat." Nate said.

"Maybe…"

"Don't you dare go _Maybe _On us Mitchie" Jason said.

"No maybe this is meant to be. I mean why would it take so long for me and Shane to get together and then we stay together for such a little time that makes no sense" Mitchie cried.

"Couples fight-" Caytlin started.

"I broke up with him! Because that fucking bitch was going to ruin him. He hates me and that is exactally what she wanted! Ok. And I do not intend on staying here with a guy who hates me. Let Jennifer have the opening act now, Because without Shane I have no chance. Ok." Mitchie walked over to her closet in tears and started putting things in a bag.

"Mitchie no! Stop it!" Caytlin tried to stop Mitchie but at that point it seemed impossible.

**With Shane.**

_Watch my life,Pass me by,In the rear view mirrorPictures frozen in timeAre becoming clearerI don't wanna waste another dayStuck in the shadow of my mistakesYeah...ChorusCause I want you,And I feel you,Crawling underneath my skinLike a hunger,Like a burning,To find a place I've never beenNow I'm broken,And I'm faded,I'm half the man I thought I would be:But you can have what's left of meI've been dying inside,Little by little,No where to go,But going out of my mindIn endless circles,Running from my self until,You gave me a reason for standing stillChorusIt's falling faster,Barely breathing,Give me something,To believe inTell me: It's not all in my headTake what's leftOf this manMake me wholeOnce againChorusI've been dying inside you seeI'm going out of my mindOut of my mindI'm just running in circles all the timeWill you take what's leftWill you take what's leftWill you take what's left of me?Just running in circles in my mindWill you take what's leftWill you take what's leftWill you take what's left of me? _

He put his guitar down and put his fingers through his hair. He was at the beach. Then he saw two feet. Hopeful he looked up only to see Jennifer.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What happened to you?" Jennifer innocently asked.

"Mitchie broke up with me"

"What!? Why?" Jennifer smirked while looking away from Shane.

"I don't know."

"Well Im here for you" Jennifer said in an innocent tone.

Shane looked up.

Nate was running to the beach he saw Jennifer sitting next to Shane. He thought _Shane don't fall into her trap please!_.

Jennifer leaned over to kiss Shane. He didn't budge.

"Shane!" Nate yelled.

Jennifer kissed Shane. Shane didn't move. He put his hand on her head.

Nate ran over and yanked Shane off. He slapped him in the face.

"WAKE UP MAN!" Nate yelled.

Shane's eyes widened.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU JUST KISSED THAT BITCH WITHOUT EVEN THINKING FOR ONE SECOND THAT SHE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH MITCHIE BREAKING UP WITH YOU."

Shane stood there. He thought and then realised. He slowly turned around to Jennifer.

"He's lying"

"Oh yeah like I should believe that" He walked up to Jennifer "You ever heard of the boom slap clap?"

"What?"

Shane tripped her which made her fall "Boom" He bent down and slapped her. "Slap" Nate started clapping. "Clap" Shane shrugged.

Jennifer was shocked.

"Oh and I forgot.." He bent down "IF I EVER SEE YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN YOU WILL HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER TO YOUR NAME BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN SAY _daddy" _He stood and turned to Nate who was still clapping.

"Lets go man" Nate said. "There's a lot you need to know in a short walk"

**With Mitchie.**

"DUDE THIS IS SO OVER MY DRAMA LEVEL!" Caytlin said still struggling to stop Mitchie,

"LET ME GO!" Mitchie was kicking and screaming.

"God…I never picked her for the drama queen type" Jason said shrugging.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Caytlin said.

"what?"

The door opened.

"What the hell?"

"Caytlin struggling. Mitchie fighting. Leg cramping." Caytlin said.

"YOU WOULD'NT BE STRUGGILING IF YOU JUST LET ME GO-" Mitchie froze when she saw Shane.

"oh so you stop when you see him." Caytlin let her go and sat down out of breath from struggling with Mitchie.

"Mitchie…"

Mitchie stood there and then put on her act again "What I thought I dumped your ass"

"You can stop acting…I know about Jennifer."

Mitchie stopped. And looked at Shane teary.

He walked over to her slowly.

"You did it for me." He said. Mitchie nodded.

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

"She said if I told anyone She would do something even worse than she already planned."

Shane nodded. "Yeah but if you told me I could warn the tabloids or tell my parents."

"Your parents would be on her side and you damn well know it." Mitchie said.

Caytlin and Nate looked back and fourth from Shane and Mitchie. Jason just sat there confused.

"Look…I love you Mitchie Torres and if you would of told me I would of done something to stop it because when you told me you wanted us to be over I stopped breathing for a moment. I felt like dying it's the worst pain in the world. I know what that's like and I never wanna feel it again. So im not gunna let anything tear us apart. Because if you love me like I think you do…We can make it through anything."

Mitchie cried she ran and hugged him. He rapped his arms around her.

Nate and Caytlin dragged Jason out and left them alone.

"Im so sorry Shane" Mitchie cried in his chest.

"everything's fine now" Shane kissed her passionately.

**They had a huge makeout/make up session and then they fell asleep in each others arms.**

**--**

**This is the last chapter before the finale which is Chapter 10 which will be amazing! **

**Xoxo Des **

**Ps. Thank you for all of the support!**


	10. To Right Now

When it Was Me

Chapter 10:

To Right Now

I squealed and ran over to Caytlin. We hugged tightly. Yeah that's right. It was that day. The day where I was officially on my own….Oh come on I have to tell you guys! Ugh you people are terrible…I JUST GRADUATED! Oh wait one second.

"Hey Beautiful" Shane walked over.

"Hey! that's beautiful Graduate to you jerky pop star." I poked him the chest and giggled.

"Hey…" He kissed me.

"Umm Mitchie! Come on! Are you gunna throw your hat or what!?" Sierra asked.

"Coming!" I yelled. "I'll be back" I smiled at Shane and walked over to the field.

"One Two Three"

Everyone threw their hats in the air. I giggled looking up at the sky I felt the wind blow on my face.

"MITCHIE YOU DID IT!" Jason squeezed me so tight I stopped breathing.

"Uh-Oh" Jason said realesing me.

I fell to the ground.

"Jason!"

"GOTCHA!" I laughed and ran off.

The boys chased after her. They stopped in front of the ceremony stage. Mitchie stopped because she was being held in Shane's grip.

"And now a performance by Mitchie Torres"

Mitchie looked at Shane who was smiling. He planned that. He had asked the principal to say that. I glared at him and walked on stage.

Take care of yourself darling I guess, I guess this is goodbye Tomorrow's coming quickerThan yesterday came todayI guess this is goodnight Cause we've all got one last night togetherSo let's start the party You know we've rocked Promise you won't forget about meSo these moments spent Are coming to an endI'm counting seconds Until next time begins, listen 1,2,3,4,5 6,7,8,9 We couldn't change it if we tried 1,2,3,4 goodbyeWe've all said before our time is here But it's never meant a thing Until we began to tear And I'll be aching before and after we depart From remembrances of the very start The grand memories together The grand memories together Now here I am It's your song I'll be singing You're the voice I hear inside my head These moments spent Are coming to an end I'm counting seconds Until next time begins, listen 1,2,3,4,5 6,7,8,9We couldn't change it if we tried 1,2,3,4 goodbye We've raised our voices We've followed our dreams One thing Who will I be, you ask? Well we'll never be too cool For Camp Rock 3 These moments spent Are coming to an end I'm counting seconds Until next time begins, listen 1,2,3,4,5 6,7,8,9 We couldn't change it if we tried 1,2,3,4 goodbye

I looked up from my guitar everyone was cheering. I walked off and kissed Shane then he turned me around and all of my friends from Camp Rock stood there. I gasped and ran to them. We all huddled in a group hug. Then we separated and joined hands in a circle laughing and giggling.

_I didn't know where I would be in the next 5 years. Maybe I'll be on tour. Maybe I'll be married to Shane. Maybe I'll become a God Mom to Caytlin and Nates child. Which We all know what their future is going to be…am I right? Ha ha. All I know is that I don't care where I'll be…(wait scratch that…I don't care where I'll be as long as im with Shane and my friends) and-_

"Alright guys here's to the future"

Smirks and looks at you guys What did I tell you? turns back to the group No…here's to right now." I smiled and we all put our hands in the middle.

"1.2.3"

"WE ROCK!"

_Yep…we sure do._

_--_

**Hope you guys enjoyed the finale and you wanna know something which will probably make you happy…there is going to be…A SEQUAL! You guys were amazing veiwers and you deserve and earned a sequal thank you for getting me this far I couldn't be here without you I love you all!**

**Xoxo Destani**


End file.
